Kiss You Inside Out
by Triles For Miles
Summary: "Baby, every part of you is amazing...and I'm not going to give up until you see that too. Even if it takes appreciating every little thing one at a time." Triles. Oneshot. Happy birthday Wren ;)


**A/N:** **This one's for Wren (WrenIsARobot), and for all the time we've spent gushing over the little freckles on Lyle's face.**

 **Titled after the song Kiss You Inside Out by Hedley.**

 **Thanks Leigh and Glo for all your help.**

 **Content Warning : Some possibly kinda dub-con action, implied sexy-times, and an eating disorder mention. If any of this bothers you, continue with caution! :)**

* * *

"Hey Tris?" The soft murmur of Miles' voice, serene and curious in Tristan's ear, broke the welcomed silence that had formed between them.

The rest of Miles' room was calm and quiet, all for the faint sound of the ceiling fan tottering slightly above them. It brought a comfortable chill to the air, made ideal by the warmth of their flushed bodies laying closely side-by-side. Tristan had almost been asleep, lost in the serenity of post-orgasmic bliss that was quickly wearing down his ability to stay awake. But at the sound of his name he stirred, offering a tired "Hm?" in response as he nuzzled up further into the bare torso pressed against his back.

Miles chuckled lightly to himself, knowing well that Tristan was only half-awake and his comment may go unrecognized. Still he retracted the arm that had been wrapped snugly across the smaller boy's waist, drawing his fingertips softly up the blanket wrapped around him. He trailed up his rib cage and arm to his collarbone, watching goosebumps trail behind on the delicate skin he left. Tristan was just barely aware of the hum of approval that slipped through his own lips, too worn to even let his eyes re-open.

He vaguely recognized that Miles was up to something but whatever it was, he could keep at it. It wasn't everyday...or every week...or every month, that they got to have some alone time without Mrs. Hollingsworth's open door policy. Tristan had never known perfection like this before: the eager sex, the drowsy cuddles, the uncommon stage of intimacy, the _incredible_ feeling of Miles scratching lightly up his neck. Even in such a short period of time he felt so much closer to Miles - and nothing, not even whatever mischief Miles was brewing to keep him up a little longer, was going to void perfection.

"I like your spots." Miles mumbled as he brought one finger up to brush the four small dots that caught his eye on Tristan's porcelain skin.

He moved slow and gentle, following the crescent shape they formed from just under Tristan's jaw to the edge of the recently darkened hairline at the back of his neck. He had noticed the few random freckles on Tristan's face before, a few by his lips and temples and one just under the arch of one eyebrow, but never realized there were more. That may have been a bizarre compliment to give but they were kinda cute, and quirky in a charming way. Or, at least Miles thought so.

Tristan on the other hand seemed less than impressed. Miles had barely made it part way before Tristan shied away from his touch abruptly, turning to his stomach and burying his face in the pillow beside them with a laconic groan. Miles' eyebrow shot up but he said nothing as he watched Tristan's slightly dramatic reaction, his curiosity spiking to new heights. Tristan laid there for a moment before rolling over again, this time facing Miles with a shy, sleepy smile and cheeks tinted pink. He almost looked embarrassed, or like he had some dismaying secret to hide. He tried to curl his hands up in front of his face to hide it but was unaware it was completely useless.

"Mm. Aren't you tired?" Tristan asked sweetly, clearly and unsuccessfully trying to change the subject.

Miles laughed softly, entirely confused yet still amused over whatever Tristan was trying to pull over on him. Two could play at this game. Miles' forehead scrunched up, pretending to do some serious contemplating.

"Nah." Miles rebutted whimsically before cracking a sweet smile of his own and reaching over to pry Tristan's hands away from his face. "But you're cute when you're avoiding something."

"I...don't know what you're talking about." Tristan tried, his clueless front just unconvincing and this time Miles couldn't help but laugh a little stronger.

"Oh yeah?" He teased, scooting in closer to rid of the small gap between them. He laid his head next to Tristan's, so close their foreheads were nearly touching and locked in on his anxious eyes with a suspicious smirk. "I think your acting skills are getting a little rusty, Tris."

"Kinda like your romance skills?" Tristan asked sharply with a near bitter tone to his taunting voice.

"Yeah, sure. I'll work on those if you work on taking compliments." Miles was still full of giggles and jokes, but it didn't take long for him to notice the way the atmosphere around them shifted.

He watched Tristan's face fall a little, his gaze averting momentarily with a quiet breath. He looked uncomfortable, rigid - so different from how content he'd been in Miles' arms just minutes before.

"I'm sorry my insecurity is such an issue for you." Tristan finally croaked, looking back up at Miles with a poor attempt at composure. He faked a small smile that barely managed to curve. "I'll try harder not to crush your precious ego with my lack-thereof."

"Whoa, Tris. That's not-" Miles started to speak, but Tristan cut him off before he could finish.

"You know Miles, not all of us can just take out a loan from the First National Bank of Daddy and hide our self-doubt behind designer sunglasses and fancy cars."

Tristan definitely wasn't playing anymore. When he looked away from Miles and turned gently on his back Miles sighed, knowing too well already that he'd somehow managed to say the wrong thing yet again. But what? Tristan stared up at the ceiling. Miles stared at him. Silence filled the room again but this time it wasn't nearly as welcome. The fan tottering above them sounded maniacal, and the chill in the air was no longer comfortable.

Miles' chest grew heavy with regret as he realized just how stupid he felt. Even before they started dating, it was no secret that Tristan wasn't exactly his own biggest fan. Miles still remembered the conversations with Tristan before basketball practice; comments about thigh gaps and acne and a thousand other things that went unnoticed by anyone else in the crowded locker room. But wasn't until "best friends" became "boyfriends", bro-dates became real dates, and the occasional friendly hug became a little less innocent that he realized just how self-conscious the boy really was - and Miles hated it.

He hated that whatever Tristan saw when he looked in the mirror was so deceitful and he hated that there was nothing he could do about it. To him Tristan was a flawless vision; the only person he knew who was just as beautiful from the inside out. But to Tristan, his own insecurities were a constant battle that was impossible to win. He could never believe that Miles didn't really care about his bony elbows or visible roots or any of the other hundred things Tristan found to complain about. All he saw was flaws. But Miles would spend every second of every day trying to get him to see otherwise if he thought it could change anything - and even if it didn't, he had to try.

"Alright." Miles began with a huff, rolling over to close up the small gap Tristan created between them. "What's up?"

When Miles came closer Tristan scooted further away, this time turning on his side so he was facing away from him. This was going to be harder than Miles thought. Reluctantly he paused, giving Tristan his space and shifting to his back.

"Nothing." Tristan answered shortly as he settled into the mattress, his voice faint and low. "I'm just tired."

"You know." Miles started, grunting as he propped himself up on both elbows. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that's not all."

Tristan exhaled heavily but said nothing. Miles wasn't wrong - for once. He could practically feel Miles' green eyes staring inquisitively at the back of his head but didn't move.

"Was it the crack at your acting?" Miles questioned, ending the quiet when he accepted Tristan wasn't going to. He wasn't even sure if he actually expected Tristan to respond, but was pleasantly surprised anyways when he did.

"Not entirely."

"Okay then." Miles thought, dragging his teeth over his bottom lip. "Was it because I suck at being a top?"

Tristan actually laughed, although it was quiet and lethargic, but shook his head.

"Is it...because you're offended I haven't put my clothes back on yet?"

The second laugh had a little more joy behind it, and Miles couldn't help but crack a satisfied smile back.

"Yes." Tristan spat sarcastically, rolling back over to face Miles again. "I'm _extremely_ offended by your naked body all up in my business."

"Hmm, that's not what it sounded like earlier..." Miles purred and Tristan rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"Okay. Was it...because I pointed out your spots?" He guessed, and when Tristan's porcelain skin blushed pink Miles knew he'd found the culprit.

"I wish you hadn't." Tristan whined, made a nauseated face, and tucked his bashful face behind folded hands once more. "They're so...ugh, gross."

"Aww come on Tris." Miles protested, scooting closer to Tristan again and sitting back down at his side. "You don't think they're kinda cute?"

" _Cute_?!" Tristan reiterated his words loudly with a strong disbelief. He gawked at him with a leery expression, not touching but no longer opposing his proximity. "No, actually I think someone's just trying to make peace so we can make _out_."

Tristan's manicured brows perched higher on his forehead as the assumption rolled off his tongue with nothing but certainty in his words. Miles grinned, letting his tongue dash out over his parted lips as his body shook slightly with a mild laughter. That wasn't exactly his immediate intention, but it did give him a brilliant idea.

"Hmm. Guilty as charged." Miles muttered flirtatiously, leaning down close enough to let his lips linger just above Tristan's. His eye contact traveled slowly from Tristan's eyes, to his lips, and back up again.

Tristan chuckled in disbelief but ultimately caved, leaning in the rest of the way to give Miles his kiss. Their lips met in an unassertive manor, their breaths mingling as their bodies drew together. Miles broke the kiss to roll on top of Tristan, pinning him on his back against the mattress and settling securely on his lower abdomen. He towered over him, pulling Tristan's lower lip in between his and sucking carefully. Tristan's mouth opened more against his with a strained noise of approval, his hands moving to run up Miles' back and circle around his neck to pull him nearer. But Miles had other ideas, and no sooner had Tristan's arms stilled before Miles was peeling them away. He took him by the wrists and coaxed his arms back down, pinning them down firmly on either side of his head as their lips locked roughly. He had him right where he needed him.

Tristan was surprised when Miles pulled away from such a heated kiss to plant a delicate smooch below his bottom lip instead; but he didn't complain at first. He crooned in approval, grinning as Miles placed a second kiss around his mouth, this time right atop the curve on the left side of his upper lip.

"What're you doing" Tristan giggled, judging the weird pattern of his boyfriend's pecks around his face just as he pressed his lips randomly to the hollow of his cheek.

When Tristan's eyes cracked open he saw Miles staring at him intently, concentrating, searching his face with restless eyes.

"Making peace." Miles mumbled mischievously, using his nose to nudge Tristan's head the other way and pressing a lasting kiss between his other cheek and jawbone before he spoke again. "Between you and your dots..."

He paused to pucker up a smidgen lower.

"I'm going to kiss every one you have..."

He pecked his face anxiously again, just barely underneath the last.

"...until _you're_ at peace with _them._ "

"You can't be serious." Tristan deadpanned, growing still and stiff underneath him.

"Can't I?" Miles challenged, letting his lips brush the space at the right corner of Tristan's lips where the other boy knew there was one of those retched speckles.

"Miles, no." Tristan pleaded. He began to squirm around, arching and twisting in every way he could think of to try to shake Miles off. "Wh-why do you even care about these stupid... _things_?"

"Why do you, Tris?" Miles asked him calmly, retracting far enough to try to make sincere eye contact with the ice blue orbs that were practically piercing through him.

"Baby, I care because they're a part of you..." Miles didn't give him any time to answer, speaking to Tristan as if he was pleading for him to listen. "and _every_ part of you is amazing..."

Tristan slowly stopped writhing as profusely. Miles stooped down to press a sweet, thankful peck to his closed mouth before continuing.

"...and I'm not going to give up until you see that too. Even if it takes appreciating every little thing one at a time."

"This isn't going to work." Tristan spoke flatly, harshly, surely - even though he wasn't putting up any sort of fight.

"Well then..." Miles crouched lower and buried his face in Tristan's neck. "What if we cover them up?"

And just like that Miles' teeth were digging into Tristan's skin, trapping one of his spots underneath. He bit down just hard enough to make a point without being too intense right off the bat. Tristan was unprepared, letting an unintentional cry slip through his lips as his mouth fell open and his upper back arched ever so slightly.

" _That_ didn't sound like a 'no'...", Miles concluded out loud as he let go, speaking with his lips directly against the teeth marks he'd just left before sucking on the same spot.

Tristan could practically feel the heat off the mark Miles' mouth was burning into him. His breath shook with pleasure as he exhaled, failing to remember how to form the right words to protest what was happening. Miles removed his mouth slowly, admiring the purple love note he'd left on Tristan's neck before he began to search for the right places to leave more. There weren't many there, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. Soon he was leaving an erratic trail of hickeys and nips all over Tristan's pale neck, under his jawbone,- covering the few widespread speckles with ease - and then went back over each lasting one to seal it with an affectionate kiss.

"Miles...I...This isn't...You can't..." He tried, every sentence his mind began to form violently swept away by the thoughts of how damn good this felt until his eyes fell shut, giving in to Miles' ploy with a half-grudging groan.

Miles chuckled into the crook of his neck, nibbling at the dip of his shoulder and brushing the neck of his shirt away to kiss the single freckle atop his left collarbone. Miles let his fingers unlatch from Tristan's wrists one by one, slowly retracting as he prepared for the possibility of Tristan trying to bolt. He didn't. Miles took one of his hands in his and brought it to his mouth, looking curiously for a dot until he found one on his thumb knuckle. He kissed it tenderly before letting Tristan's arm go to fall loosely to the bed.

He leaned over Tristan again so their faces were level and left another peck at the corner of Tristan's mouth.

"You know, Marilyn Monroe called her dot a beauty mark." Miles reminded Tristan as he drew away to look into his eyes, which then opened to reveal a much softer glance than before.

"Yeah, but she only had one." Tristan argued with him, but with a slight grin that told Miles he was more willing to let this go on.

"More beauty marks, more beauty." Miles declared, and even he couldn't help but giggle along with Tristan at his incredibly cheesy line.

"Shut up." Was all Tristan could come up with, staring up at the dorky boy on top of him with an expression full of disappointment, flattery, and adoration all at once.

"Happily." Miles flashed him a smile before pursing his lips to press them against Tristan's temple, capturing two close-together specks in one move. He moved to the other side to kiss another, letting the hand that wasn't supporting him run flat down Tristan's chest and stomach.

"So uh, are there more?" Miles inquired, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt curiously.

Tristan's eyes shut again as he took a slow, deep breath and shallowly nodded. Miles beamed and shimmied down Tristan's body carefully as he pulled the blanket along with him, casting it off at his feet. He crawled back over Tristan and took hold of his shirt, raising it up just enough to reveal his stomach. When Miles found the first dot and greeted it with a kiss Tristan stirred uncomfortably. Miles blew a raspberry on the ticklish area in response to make him writhe with a solid laugh instead, reminding him not to be worried.

Miles knew Tristan was especially self conscious with his shirt off. He hated his stomach; it was always 'too pudgy' or 'too soft'. He always preferred sex under a blanket or in the darkness of night, and immediately put his clothes back on every time. He never wanted to lie naked or even shirtless, despite that Miles always did. So Miles kept this in mind, moving inch by inch. Only lifting up as much of the garment as he needed to reveal his mouth's next destination. There were three speckled across his ribs on one side and another two on the other, along with one in the between the center of the bone structures. Miles only found one on his chest, but made up for the lack of space to kiss by letting his tongue circle impishly around one nipple.

"I don't think there's a freckle there." Tristan stated matter-of-factly, and Miles told him how little he cared by swiftly kissing the other one.

Tristan swatted at him and Miles flinched as he went to pull Tristan's shirt back down, but was stopped short by Tristan's voice.

"Miles wait..." He shyly lifted up, taking a hold of his own shirt and puling it up over his head. Out of instinct he crossed his arms over his bare chest, biting his own lip. "Get off for one sec?"

Miles did as he asked and Tristan turned on his stomach shyly, revealing his bare back to Miles. The back of his right shoulder was completely dusted in speckles, like the platinum stars in an abandoned galaxy. Miles was floored that he'd never noticed this before, even with Tristan's skepticism over being shirtless. He straddled Tristan's lower back and brought his lips down to the skin presented to him, letting one hand scratch gently through his lover's soft hair as he gently kissed and nibbled at his stars until it took his breath away. Tristan whimpered and sighed the entire time, previously oblivious to how sensitive he was there. He hadn't even known it was possible to feel this good. Miles moved over and down, like a brush on a canvas to appreciate the other dots that he found until he reached the bottom of Tristan's spine.

With Miles' legs on either side of his Tristan was able to turn over beneath him, and as Miles made his way back up his body he grabbed both of Tristan's hands in his and pulled him upright as he settled on his lap. He took the hand he hadn't kissed earlier and brought it close to his face, searching for a spot to love but all he found was an oddly shaped scar. It was small and bruise like but raised from the skin just above a vein in his hand.

"IV scar." Tristan answered the question Miles wasn't even going to ask. "From when I was hospitalized for my eating disorder."

And Miles kissed the scar at least a hundred times, both firmly and gently, as well as the entire area around it. He never wanted to stop.

"I love you Tris." Miles reminded him as he eventually did let his hand go and grabbed his chin, tilting his head up so he had easier access to the one dot remaining. He smooched the one just under the arch of Tristan's eyebrow - which he'd decided was his favorite - and then moved to his lips, taking them full on with his for a strong kiss. "And you're beautiful."

"I know." Tristan whispered quietly and sincerely, and Miles smiled so big he was almost convinced his face would crack. "Thank you, Miles."

"Any time." He pressed his forehead against Tristan's, satisfied and exhausted in the best of ways.

The silence between them was welcomed again, the air comfortable and slightly warmer than when this all began. If Tristan thought he felt closer to Miles before, he didn't know the meaning of the word. This was perfection: The man he loved wrapped around him in a reminder of what it meant to love both someone else and yourself. But, there was just one more thing.

"Um, Miles?" Tristan broke the silence, and this time it was Miles' turn to give a half-asleep "Hmm?" in response. Tristan's still clothes hips shifted underneath Miles, pressing up against his bare backside with a wicked grin. He turned his head to whisper seductively in Miles' ear.

"You're still forgetting some..."


End file.
